Spring of the Lilacs
by GreyAshGazer88
Summary: Trunks is dying from a mysterious illness, is there any hope for him? How will Goten and his friends go on? When things take a turn for the worse, which path will Goten take? One of self-enlightenment, or one of self-destruction?
1. Springtime Gloom

Disclaimer:I do not own any DragonBallZ characters in this story...mmmmmkay??  
Enjoy!  
Spring of the Lilacs  
  
Ch.1  
Bulma gazed out thw window into the calmness of the spring. The birds,the  
butterflies,the rich grass. Trunks loved the spring. He always said it was like the  
whole-wide world was having "perfect-time" just for him.  
To Bulma,anytime she heard his devilish yet harmonious giggle or saw his  
cunning smile,it was "perfect-time."  
He was very much like his father but had that certain understanding  
compassion that came mainly from Bulma's mother.  
Bulma could hear her son's gentle,hoarse breathing.More then anything she  
wanted to take the child in her arms and make everything all better but she knew  
better. His feeble condition barely allowed her to hold his small hand.  
Ah,yes. That acursed condition. Her young son was dying from a nameless  
illness that had come oh SO VERY unexpectantly. It was his 9th birthday..that  
fateful night poor Trunks fell incredibly ill and was hospitalized.  
It had been only two months since then and the boy was only getting worse.  
Everyone knew he wasn't going to last much longer.  
Everyone...all of them..their friends..they had always been there.Always.  
They all tried for what seemed the longest time to help Trunks recover.But  
nothing,not even senzu beans,worked.  
Some docters suggested his illness could be genetic. They did find "strange"  
genes and such in his DNA,but they had no idea it was his Saiyan blood.  
Bulma and her father suspected that it could be something from Vegeta's  
genes.Vegeta,surprisingly, didn't protest but went along with all the tests. In the end  
all they got was a giant 'blank'.  
After that,Vegeta disappeared. Well,not really.Piccolo and Goku could sense him  
always close by. They all knew Vegeta wasn't the type of man that would abadon  
his family.He wasn't a coward or heartless. He just needed some time away from  
everyone else. Bulma knew he was always there.Every night while she slept beside  
her son's bed,he would come.  
He would come and visit,then leave a lilac in Bulma's lap and another one beside  
Trunks. He knew they both loved that flower and it suited them well.  
She didn't know what exactly Vegeta did during his visits but it couldn't  
have been very much considering she only slept 30 minutes to an hour every night.  
She was brought out of her daze by very soft,barely even audible words.  
"Mum? I...I wanna go out..and play...." Trunks whispered hoarsly. He was  
barely awake.  
Those words brought tears to her already bloodshot eyes. She grasped his small  
hand gently,holding back her tears.  
"You can't now,sweetie." she choked out.  
"When I get..get better?" he said,coughing a little.  
She nodded and laid her head on the bed beside his hand.  
Goten quietly wandered in and set a drawing beside Trunks' bed.   
It was a dinosaur rampaging through a forest. Trunks loved Goten's drawings. He  
had talent that went along perfectly with his imagination.  
As Goten headed back towards the door Trunks smiled as best he could and  
whispered   
"Looks good Goten..." he said,coughing yet again.  
Goten bounced back to the bed,almost yelling joyfully.  
"Trunks!! You're awake today!" he said,putting his elbows on the edge of the  
bed. Bulma lifted her head.  
"Goten." she shushed him with a finger to her lips. He nodded and she sat  
back in her chair, watching the friends with tears returning to her eyes.  
"So you like the picture,Trunks? I was training woth Gohan today and saw it  
and Gohan told me to go draw it!" he exclaimed quietly. Trunks nodded and  
pointed to a squirrel being squished underneath the dinosaur's foot. He laughed a  
litle which resulted in a bit of a cough. Goten looked at him with worried eyes.  
Trunks merely nodded to assure his friend he would be "alright."  
"I (cough) I like the one you gave me..last week." Trunks said, again  
attempting to smile. Goten thought for a moment and grinned,taking one of many  
drawings off the wall.  
"This one?" Goten said,showing it to Trunks.  
Trunks nodded.  
It was a picture of a person and his comrads standing in front of the  
Earth,protecting it.  
The person in the middle was Gotenks,flexing and looking great. Around him  
stood Gohan,Vegeta,Goku, and Supreme Kai. It was a very good drawing for an  
8-year-old! In the top corners were two young, dashing faces: Trunks and Goten.  
Goten smiled.  
"I like this one,too!"  
"Maybe we can fuse again...sometime soon.."  
Trunks said.  
Goten nodded.  
"Yeah! It'd be alot of fun!"  
Bulma turned her head away to hide the tears.  
Children were always hopeless dreamers. Nothing could destroy a child's genuine  
hope. Nothing at all.  
The boys talked for a few more minutes and Goku popped in.  
"Hiya Trunks! Hey Bulma!" he said cheerfully. Not quite as cheerfully as  
normal,though,because he could feel the poor boy's life quickly vanishing away.  
Bulma simply glanced at him. Trunks fored another frail smile. Goku smiled back.  
"Goten,it's time to go."  
"Aww! Alright..Bye Trunks!" Goten said, trotting over to his father.  
"Hey,Goten?" Trunks said hoarsly.  
Goten turned back to his friend.  
"Yeah,Trunks?"  
"Can..can you draw a picture of...everyone for me..please?" he asked,holding  
back a cough. Goten smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah,sure Trunks! I'll make it my best picture EVER!!" and with that being  
said,he skipped out the door. Goku waved and followed him.  
Trunks grinned and closed his eyes.  
Bulma watched her little boy,hoping and praying that he would wake up again. 


	2. Prayer of a Lifetime

Disclaimer:i dont own dbz..yea yea..  
Hurone: u sound so excited.  
Ari:shut up  
Hurone:oooh i'm so -  
Ari: *whacks him with a octopus* muaha.  
Hurone: x.o  
  
Ari: ok,here's chapter two.and I decided to start naming my chapters.   
The first one is "Springtime Gloom" incase ur wondering.   
here's ch.2- "Prayer of a Lifetime"  
  
Vegeta stared at the young boy. He could hardly stand to look at him. His  
son laid there just..dying. He looked so terrible. It was disgraceful,pathetic, it was....  
heartwrenching. The horrid sight of his naturally small and pale son made his eyes burn  
and anger swell in his soul. He couldn't do a thing. The one thing that brought pure joy   
into his life was being taken away. Was it punishment for his past? It broke his heart  
that his son could be paying for his own mistakes. It made him blind with anger that they were all  
completely helpless. He laid a small lilac besides his hand. He then gently stroked his hair which  
was soaked with sweat due to his fever. It had gone down to about 108 at the time. The worst it had been   
was about a month ago. It reached about 123...Vegeta remembered that night quite well. He   
watched his son go through 3 hours of violent seizures, 5 hours of uncontrolled vomitting, and an   
entire day of going form being freezing cold to practically on fire. He couldn't take it. He had to   
leave. And when he did, for the first time in years, he cried. Every night after that he came to visit...  
and wept over his son.  
As he stared at him, he marveled at how much he changed.  
His skin was so pale it almost matched the white sheets his small body lay in. he was so small it seemed  
he was a mere skeleton with skin draped over him.  
His once radiant violet hair was now gray like an old fart. (XD yay!!)  
Vegeta used to wonder how his hair could be such a wondrous color. It almost matched the lilacs.  
But then again,his wife did have blue hair. He backed awa fromt he bed and looked down at his  
sleeping mate. She looked almost as bad as his son,but only because she hadn't eaten much.  
He put a small lilac on her lap and planted a small kiss on her cheek, causing her to stir a bit.  
He left the lilacs for them so they would know he didn't abandon them. Everyone else thought he had,  
but he didn't care. As long as his loved ones knew, that's all that mattered. As he left the hospital,  
he silently prayed that his son would wake up to the next morning...he prayed he would never die.  
AHHH!!that was SOO ooc!  
x.o  
o sowwy  
i hope u enjoyed it anyways!  
ch. 3 will be up soon!  
REVIEW PLEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!!!  
=) 


	3. Innocent Hope

Kourei: *nose in a book*  
Me:-_____-  
Hurone: *drools in sleep*  
Me: such a wonderful day in the neighborhood. *gets chain saw* My friend Kenshin will  
do the disclaimer whilst i um..*ahem* wake up sleeping beauty and torture my bookworm  
BWAHAHA  
  
Kenshin: ^^+ ;; um alright...  
disclaimer: She does not own Dragon Ball Z that she does not. Do enjoy this chapter! ^^+  
**screams from Hurone and Kourei are heard...along with evil laughter***  
Ch.3 Innocent Hope  
  
Goten new his friend was going to die soon. Somewhere in the back of his mind  
he knew,but it didn't matter to him. As a child he instinctively focused on the here-and-now.  
He just did what he could to bring a smile to Trunks' pale face. He was scared when Trunks   
had to go to the hospital. He was him break into the violent seizure at his birthday party.  
But being the innocent child he was,he figured Trunks would bounce right back. He got quite  
discouraged when senzu beans didn't help is friend,but never gave up. His family and friends  
tried to bring reality tp him,but he just wouldn't let go of his innocent hope. It's very rare that  
any child would. Only when they begin to mature does it fade,but truly never goes away.  
In his mind, Trunks was getting better as the days went by. Everyone knew it was gonna   
be such a hard slap in the face when Trunks left. Just the same as when Evil Majin Buu  
killed his mother right before his very eyes and he could do nothing. But he was such an  
innocent little child,he'd probably make it. All children are hopeless dreamers.   
As Goten sat on the hillside,carefully sketching small pictures of his family and   
friends so his drawing for Trunks could truly be the best,he smiled.  
"Maybe God will let him take it with him when he leaves."  
Not all children are clueless,though.  
short and sweet,ne?  
R&R 


	4. Falling Petals

Ari: *tackles a cowe and chews on its leg* BEEF!!  
  
Hurone: o.O...woah. Gues I'll do the disclaimer.  
  
ahem  
She does not own dbz or anything like that so um..keep meat away from her.Always.   
*hiding behind a rock*  
this is freakie.  
Ch.4 Falling Petals  
  
Bulma awoke,put the new lilacs from Vegeta in water, and opened the window.  
She only cracked it though,so she wouldn't disturb Trunks. She glanced around the room.  
Tons of "Get Well" balloons and cards and little pictures from Goten.  
Flowers all around,well,mostly just withered stems surrounded by dead,crusty petals.  
There was one separate vase that Bulma used to put all of Vegeta's lilacs in. Only two of  
those lilacs were beginning to die.  
A nurse came in with some breakfast for Bulma. Just as the nurse left,Trunks began to  
wake up.  
"Mum...Mum.." he got louder and louder. Something was bugging him. First,Bulma   
thought is was the window so she closed it. He just kept repeating himself,getting louder and  
louder to where you could actually hear him outside the door.  
She gently stroked his forehead.  
"What is it,sweetie?"  
She was beginning to worry.  
"Mum..I want Dad..It....it hurts.."  
"What? What hurts? Tell me,Trunks! Other wise I can't help you!"  
Trunks closed his eyes as a small tear of pain traveled down his pale face.  
"My..my..."  
Before he could say more he broke into a violent seizure.  
"Trunks?!" she called out the door for a nurse. Several nurses and doctors came.  
"Doctor,this is his worst one yet!" cried one of the nurses restraining his body.  
"He's also having a heart attack!" another nurse cried.  
Bulma paniced.  
"Well can't you help him?!!"  
The doctor was beginning to do his work. The cries of the stressed nurses rang through  
Bulma's head.  
"Worst one yet!"  
"Heart attack!"  
"He's collapsing!"  
"We're losing him!!"  
She hoped to whatever higher force existed that her baby boy would make it.  
Goten and Goku walked down the hall toward the elevator to go up to ICU.  
Goten happily pranced along,his drawing of everyone in a cute frame signed by everyone.  
As they stepped into the elevator, Goku's heart almost jumped out of his body.  
He felt Trunks' life force plummet.  
He knew that Goten would feel it as soon as the elevator doors opened. He put a gentle  
hand on his son's shoulder and held his breath.  
The doors opened and they stepped out.  
Goten suddenly stopped and clutched his drawing tighter. His jaw dropped and he took  
off down the hall to Trunks' room.  
Goku quickly followed,his heart sinking with every last breath Trunks took.  
  
yay!  
ch.5 will be great.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! ^-^ 


	5. Waiting for Goodbye

Disclaimer:i do not own DBZ yaddi ya ya...dont sue me =)  
  
Ch.5 Waiting for Goodbye  
  
Vegeta punched at the air. He loved being alone and training.   
  
No one could bother him at all. Not out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
He stopped and sat beneath a pine tree. Closing his eyes, he   
  
suddenly felt something that made his heart skip a beat. Trunks'  
  
life was fading, and fast. He immediately took off into the direction  
  
of the hospital as Trunks' life force flickered on and off.  
  
Goku held his struggling son close.  
  
"Trunks! No,TRUNKS!!" the boy cried,trying to get to his dying   
  
friend. He kicked and screamed, trying to get away from his father.  
  
Goku tried dragging him away from the heartwreching sight,but to no   
  
avail.  
  
"Goten! You've got to calm down,son! The doctors are helping   
  
him!" Goku lied. He knew they were just watching him die.  
  
There was nothing anyone could do.  
  
In tears,Goten began to calm himself.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Goku loosened his grip on his son.  
  
"Goten..just please-"  
  
"No!..let me go!..I...I drew a picture for him! Let go!!" he managed   
  
to kick his way out if his father's arms. He went to Trunks as his   
  
seizure calmed and shook his arm.  
  
"Trunks! Trunks,look at my picture!"  
  
Trunks didn't respond.  
  
"Trunks,please! Wake up!"  
  
Goku walked into the room and shivered. Bulma stood,staring at Goten   
  
and her unresponsive son.  
  
Goku walk over to her and gave her a small hug as she simply stood.  
  
Goten was in tears.  
  
"Dad..Daddy,he's not opening his eyes!He's still alive, I know  
  
he is! Why won't he open his eyes?!"  
  
A doctor spoke up.  
  
"he may be alive physically,but..he's braindead,to say the least."  
  
Goten stared for a moment.  
  
"But...I ahve to show him my drawing."  
  
Goku stared at the ground.  
  
He'd never felt so helpless in his entire life.  
  
  
  
Vegeta came upon the building known as the hospital. He could  
  
faintly feel Trunks' energy. He could also feel two other people   
  
besides Bulma.  
  
Kakarot and his son,Goten.  
  
That poor boy must be tearing up inside,seeing his friend like that.  
  
Vegeta entered Trunks' room through the window and looked at the   
  
scene before him.  
  
Goten at Trunks' bedside,holding back tears, doctors writing things   
  
down on clipboards,Goku trying to comfort his son, and Bulma staring  
  
into nothingness.  
  
Goku looked up at Vegeta and smiled a little.  
  
"Hey Vegeta."  
  
Bulma's head snapped up and looked at Vegeta,almost in shock.  
  
Vegeta grinned at her. She ran to him and threw her arms around   
  
him and began to cry.  
  
Vegeta hugged her back for a moment and then turned his   
  
attention to Trunks.  
  
"He's not.."  
  
Goku,still calming his son,looked at Trunks.  
  
"He's braindead. He's here physically but..that's about it."  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"perhaps we should contact everyone."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement.  
  
whoo-hoo!  
  
FINALLY updated!!!  
  
sorry took so long school's coming to an end and im really   
  
really busy!  
  
working on the next chapters so be patient please!!  
  
and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
please?? ^-^ 


	6. Forget Me Not

Disclaimeeeerrrrrr: i do not own dbz blah blah blah ...but if i did, i would have fun *big grin*  
  
well anyways!  
  
sorry it took so long to update!! i had a really bad writers block!!  
  
but now i have it done and for all you that are wondering,  
  
YES trunks is going to die. not in this chapter but he is going to die  
  
so go out and buy some tissues!! it'll be a little sad!  
  
Ch.6 Forget Me Not  
  
Everyone had gathered at the hospital. They all sat in the hall outside   
  
Trunk's room. An eerie silence sat between them all.  
  
They were going in one by one,saying their goodbyes.  
  
Gohan left the room and sat by his mother, who after a minute or so   
  
got up and went to say her goodbyes to the boy.  
  
Krillin chuckled.  
  
"Hey...you guys remember the time Trunks booby trapped his entire  
  
house when Bulma had all those big company CEOs in?"  
  
A couple of people cracked a smile.  
  
Yamcha perked up.  
  
"Oh! Remember when Trunks put dye in Vegeta's laundry and made all his  
  
clothes pink and we had that barbeque and..and Vegeta was stuck  
  
in an entirely pink outfit!" he said,keeping his laughter contained.  
  
Some laughed.  
  
" How 'bout when he decided he wanted to open a car capsule in Roshi's bathtub!"  
  
Chao-zu said, giggling.  
  
Everyone except Goten laughed at the one.  
  
"I remeber the time he and Goten tried to detach Piccolo's antenna!"  
  
Gohan said, making Piccolo wince at his painful memory.  
  
Goten,face tear stained, eyes strangly dark, stood up and glared  
  
at everyone with eyes that contained death itself.  
  
"Shut up!! He's not dead yet so just SHUT UP!!" he yelled,choking back tears.  
  
Just then Chi Chi walked out of the room wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Goten glared at everyone's shocked faces for a moment then walked into  
  
Trunk's room.  
  
The eerie silence made itself comfortable again.  
  
Goten jumped up to Trunks' bedside and stared for a minute.  
  
"I won't...say goodbye..because I'll see you again. Even if you die now..I'll see  
  
you whenever I die. So,it's not the end. Dad says we can't wish you back if you die  
  
because...you died naturally or whatever. But it's ok."  
  
He smiled a little.  
  
"Everyone's already talking like you're dead. Like you're just a memory.  
  
It makes me mad..because you aren't gone yet. Oh,hey,when you do leave, will you promise..  
  
..that..you'll think about us all? Alot?"  
  
Trunks remained motionless. Goten smiled as a tear slid down his cheek. He nodded  
  
like Trunks did answer.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Bulma was asleep in a chair and Vegeta was standing beside her. He stared at Goten  
  
and mumbled.  
  
"Tears do you no good,boy."  
  
Goten's brow twitched but he acted like he didn't hear him.  
  
He got up and left the room,dark eyes killing the floor below him with their glare.  
  
As he took his seat again in the hall, Gohan noticed a great change occuring in his   
  
little brother and it scared him. Videl got up to take her turn and smiled at Goten,  
  
"You're right,he's not dead yet. And realizing that makes it so much easier to believe   
  
that he'll be alright." she paused for a minute and walked into the room,saying,  
  
"It's not like we'll never see him again."  
  
Goten continued staring at nothingness.  
  
By night fall everyone had gone home except Vegeta and Bulma,of course.  
  
Bulma has fallen asleep at her son's side and Vegeta silently sat by the window.  
  
He suddenly felt a familiar energy towards the hospital.  
  
As it got closer,Vegeta identified it as the younger of Kakarot's brats, Goten.  
  
Goten flew to the window and crouched on the window sill. He was wearing   
  
his pajamas.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed,boy?" Vegeta said,retreating from the window sill   
  
his son's side.   
  
"Yeah,mom thinks I'm asleep right now." Goten whispered,quietly tip-toeing  
  
across the floor. He put a vase next to Trunks' bed and put one of the flowers  
  
in Trunks' hand.   
  
"These are called 'Forget Me Not's. Gohan said they help keep all memories of  
  
a friend even after death. I wanted to make sure you would never forget me,Trunks.  
  
I'm gonna be extra good 'til I die so I can see you again,I promise!"  
  
He bowed his head for a moment then went back to the window and flew away.  
  
Vegeta took one of the Forget Me Nots from the vase and took a shaky breath.  
  
"Forget me not,Trunks...Forget us not." he whispered,looking down at Trunks then   
  
at his wife.  
  
DUNDUNDUN!!! it's the end!!!  
  
next chapter- "Growing Weeds" maybe..unless i decide to change the name of it x.x  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU A PRETTY CYBER COOKIE IF YOU DOOOO!!!!!  
  
^^ 


	7. Withered Carnations

-passes tissues around- I'm such a cruel writer, I know…but you love it. Admit it!  
-waves my snotty tissues at you-

..(ahem) sorry..

Oh and sorry it took me so dreadfully long to update. I have time, so I'm using it just for you crazy kids.

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ.-;

Spring of the Lilacs

Chapter 7- Withered Carnations

"It's up to you. Whatever you wish to decide.."

Bulma's mind ached in frustration.

"Is he in pain right now?" she meekly asked.

"We can't be sure. All we know is this strange illness is not going to let him come back to you. We've never encountered anything like this before, even though we got the best doctors in the world."

She held her head in her hands. How could she decide something like this? It was true. They had all of the greatest medical doctors and scientists in the entire world, and still they found no cure.

"I have to be honest, Mrs. Briefs. I don't see the point in leaving him on the life support. There is no hope." the doctor said mournfully.

"Don't you think I know that!" Bulma snapped. She sighed in regret and rubbed her brow.

"I..have to talk with my family." she whispered, lowering her eyes upon her son's nearly lifeless visage.

"I understand. Let me know when you have made a decision." And with that the doctor went on his way.

Bulma sat in her usual spot and gently stroked Trunks' hand.

"Oh my baby.."

-

Chichi picked up the phone.

"Hello? Son residence."

"Chichi..It's me."

"Bulma! Oh, how's Trunks doing?"

Goten, who was coloring at the table, jumped up immediately.

"Can I talk to Trunks, Mommy? Please, please, please, please!"

"Goten, calm yourself! I'm sorry Bulma, but Goten wants to know if he can talk to Trunks." she said in her best motherly tone ever.

Bulma gave a weak chuckle.

"Sure, here you go." She put the phone up to Trunks' ear, knowing he couldn't even hear anything anyways.

Chichi handed Goten the phone and he talked like Trunks was answering.

Bulma brought the phone back to her own ear, telling Goten to give the phone back to his mother. He did so, and ran off to play outside as his mother requested.

"So, any news on his condition" Chichi asked.

Bulma gave a sigh.  
"They said there's nothing they can do. And um..they want to take him off life support."

"What" Chichi sounded slightly surprised and then realized how difficult it must be for Bulma.

"Chichi, do you think..do you think I should? Take him off it"Bulma asked meekly.

"I-I wanted to ask all of you before.."

"Bulma, it's your decision."

"I know that Chi, but I want your advice. You are all a part of the family."

It was a short silence, but still a silence.

"I think that, since there's nothing more to do, you should let him go. It's best because..you're just keeping him inside an empty body. "

"Yeah."

"Hang on a minute, I'll go get Goku. I'm sure his opinion will help you."

"Oh you dont have to, Chi"

"Yes I do. Hang on."

In a few minutes the sound of voices returned. Goku's voice ran smoothly through the receiver.

"Hey Bulma."

"Hi Goku. So did Chichi tell you"

"Yes she did. And I agree with her. I'm sure he'll love it in Other World. Set him free Bulma, you'll see him again one day anyways. So don't worry. He's in good hands up there."

This brought tears to her eyes. She smiled.

"You're right."

"I better go talk to Goten now. He needs to know."

Bulma was afraid for the boy, but she knew it had to be done. She knew he would try to stop her, even though he is just a child. And that's the problem..he's just a child. He dreams forever, hopes always. He can never let go of what he loves, and that could effect him his whole life.

The conversations were ended on the phone and Bulma took her place once again at her son's side.

"Forgive me..this is best."

"Woman" A voice broke through her pain and sounded strangly confused or maybe even startled.  
She turned and looked at him in the doorway.

"Vegeta.."

He slowly made his way over and took a look at the boy. He bowed his head as if he had been defeated and turned his face to his wife.  
"Do it."

Bulma hid her face in his sudden embrace and cried yet again.

-

Goku smiled as his youngest son did a back hand spring while chasing a bug of some sort. His giddy little laugh lighting up the sadness Goku himself had been surrounded in.  
If he ever had to lose such a sweet child like his own, he didn't know what to do. Even with the comfort of knowing they would meet again, it would still be a horribly painful thing.

Goten lost sight of the bug and saw his father. He smiled a friendly and sweet little smile.  
"What's wrong Daddy"  
But he could pierce through anyone with that smile.

Goku took and breath and kneeled before his son.

Words came from his mouth and the child heard them, but he hid his heart from them, or at least he tried.

Goku held his son to his chest, knowing he would try to run off and also knowing he really needed a hug..or maybe Goku was the one who needed a hug.

Goten let hot, burning tears fall onto his father's chest. He frantically searched for his best friend's energy.

-

"This is your final decision" the doctor solemnly asked.

Bulma touched her son's cold face and then clung to her husband's arm.

"Yes." she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as if she were about to be struck violently.

The doctor nodded and reached down and unhooked and unplugged things one by one, seemingly in slow motion.

-

Gohan and Chichi watched helplessly from a few feet away as Goku struggled to keep Goten in his grasp.

"He's my friend! My friend- lemme GO! Not my friend! Daddy- MY FRIEND"

-

Vegeta gently lay a small handful of lilacs upon his son and led his wife out of the room so the nurses could properly take care of the lifeless body.  
Bulma's face was white as her dead son's sheets, but her eyes held a guilty understanding of a sort.

Vegeta sat her down beside him in a waiting room and did nothing but stare at the floor and let his broken lover cling to his arm in sorrow.

-

Goten burst into Supser Saiyan 2. Gohan and Goku were now both trying to constrain the young boy. They spoke words of comfort tht they couldn't even hear themselves because of all the wailing of the broken boy.

In a matter of minutes after turning super saiyan, Goten no longer struggled, but continued screaming. His heart wrenching cries seemed to be the only sound in the world.

With a lonly tear travelling down his face, he yelled the question of all creation before giving his consciousness to Exhaustion.

"Why?"

-

ok so review review review! whenever i have time again i'll update again, alrighty?

just keep buggin me and i'll get to it. )

Next Chapter- A child lost his innocence to death, a mother drowns herself in guilt, and nothing can describe a father's invisible tears.


	8. Caged In Autumn

Spring of the Lilacs.

Chapter 8- Caged in Autumn

Eight years ago, Trunks Briefs passed from this world. They said it was an unknown illness caused by a genetic flaw of some sort. Bulma knew what it is was. It was her faulty genes. She gave her son something that killed him. She killed her baby boy.

This guilt led to fear a year after Trunks died. She was pregnant again, and it terrified her to think that she could bring another child into this world just to kill it.

She considered an abortion, but Vegeta wouldn't let her go through with it. She had her first daughter in the Spring, and for the past 7 years has kept her under her wing, dreadfully afraid of her daughter falling to the same illness. If she lost another child, she had already decided she would take her own life.

Ever since Bra was born, Bulma immersed herself in research. She and her father found no trace of that faulty gene in Bra, but kept testing and researching regardless. Everything around Bra was carefully monitored- her food, her toys, her clothes, everything. Bulma was determined to keep her daughter safe and healthy. Something she failed to do with Trunks.

Vegeta loved his daughter dearly. He made sure this time around to take time to be a father to his child. While doing this, however, he strayed from Bulma. He could not deal with her guilt-ridden behavior. So he spent a lot of his time away training. He always came home every evening to eat dinner with his daughter and tuck her into bed. He would make sure she could count on him being there when she needed him. Something he knew he failed to do for son.

Everyone else tried to move on with life as usual. They all did what they could to help out the Briefs family. Gohan often joined Bulma in her studies when he wasn't doing his own work for his college classes. Lately he had been preoccupied with his new wife, Videl tried his hardest to move on, but he felt this void in his heart. He was only 8 years old when he lost his best friend, and every day it felt like it was just yesterday. When Bra was born, he spent the first 5 years of her life playing big brother to her. He was just a protective as Bulma, but eventually Bulma's obsession for protecting her daughter made it impossible for Goten to be there for Bra. Bra still talked with him on the phone constantly. To her, Goten was like a big brother. In the last couple years, the void in Goten's heart began eating away at him. He began to change in so many ways, it wasn't possible to blame it solely on puberty and teenage rebellion. Goku and Chichi thought the worst Goten was doing was skipping classes from time to time and disrespecting his parents. They had no idea the real horror of Goten's mind.

Goten felt like he was trapped- caged forever in that moment where his best friend slipped away from this realm. His world was dark and dreary, like a constant autumn raining down dead memories from the trees of the past. He saw no hope in sight.

Another tear escaped his eye as he pulled his long sleeves back down. He wore black so the blood wouldn't show. He dropped the razor blade in his top drawer, no bothering to wipe off the blood.

He roughly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

This was the only way he could escape the torment of his mind. He could get lost in its emptiness for days sometimes, and cutting himself seemed to be the only thing that would bring him back to reality. The pain, the warm blood running over his skin, it jolted him back to the looked at his reflection in the mirror over his dresser and was a sadistic expression as Goten chuckled to himself.

"Cause pain to escape pain." he whispered to his reflection.

It was ironic, this realization. Goten shook his head, not wanting to get caught up in his thoughts again. A knock at his door made him jump.

"Goten? Dinner's ready!" Chichi called from the other side.

Goten rolled up his sleeves to make sure the bleeding had stopped, then rolled them back down before heading out to the kitchen where his parents waited with dinner.

"Hey Goten! How was your day?" Goku asked cheerfully. He always put on a good front, hoping it would bring back his son even just a little.

Goten shrugged as he sat down at the table."Fine. Boring." he replied softly.

"Did you bring home your homework, Goten?" Chichi asked. Goten cringed slightly.

He hated homework, as it pissed him off every time his mother harped about it.

"Chi, let the boy eat first. Then give him grief for school work." Goku said as he began his own feast."It's just a simple question, dear." she replied, her gaze still on Goten. She ignored her husband's advice and kept pushing it.

"You had better be doing your work, Goten! You don't want to be grounded again, do you? Because I'll do it!" As she spoke, she waved a spoon at him. Goten wanted to break it over her head so she would shut up.

He grabbed the wooden spoon from her and, instead of indulging his dark thoughts, he just snapped the spoon into three pieces."GOTEN!!" Chichi screeched, lunging towards him. Goku stepped between them. "Goten, go to your room. I'll talk to you in a minute." he said as he restrained his screaming wife.

Goten stood from his chair and grinned."You think this is FUNNY?! Goten what the hell is the matter with you?!!" Chichi yelled, her rage getting the best of her.

Goten turned and looked at her, his eyes seeming to be darker than before.

"Fuck you."Before anything could be said, Goten went super saiyan and flew at high speed from the house. This was his drill every couple days. Piss Mom off, run off and indulge in some self-mutilation, have Dad come talk to him, go home and pretend like it never had gotten to the point where living was a bother to him, he saw no point in it. But if he had to live, he decided he would experience everything he could. Breaking the law was usually involved in that, considering he was only 16 years old and nearly everything was off-limits to him. No worry, though. That made it ten times more fun.

Goten landed in front of a familiar building in downtown South City. It was run down, and looked mostly uninhabitable. He grinned to himself as he thought about how much this stupid building represented his own existence. Things falling apart, nothing holding together the way it was made to, looking empty and void to every eye that beheld it. Goten shook his head at his musings and walked up the stoop, opening the door without hesitation.

Though the building seemed empty and condemned, as Goten entered the living room, it was full of people. All run-away and homeless kids, just looking for a warm place and a good fix. Goten could've cared less about being warm and comfortable, he was there for the fix.

"Goten! My man! Good to see ya!" one young man greeted him with a pat on the shoulder. He was shorter than Goten, most people his age were shorter than him anyways. This guy had dusty blonde hair that hung around his eyes in a way that always made Goten cringe inwardly, chasing away painful memories of someone long lost. The young man looked up at Goten, his green eyes slightly glazed. Goten remembered his mission.

"Hey James. Looks like you got started without me." Goten replied with a grin.

James' smile widened. "Yea man, this shit is great. Don't worry, I saved some for you!"

James maneuvered around a few bodies, some aware of him, some not, some just too high to care. He pulled something out of an old Wal Mart bag, grabbing a bong from the chair next to it. He handed it to Goten.

"Nicely done, man! So how much do I owe you?" Goten said as he weighed the bag of weed in his hands. James chuckled.

"Well, you know there's only one kind of payment I _really _want from you, Goten." he said, his eyes suggestive. Goten rolled his eyes and James laughed again."Just give me whatever you've got on you." James said, appraising Goten in a way that made Goten reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple bills. He grinned as he handed them to James. It wasn't his money he was using. It was his dear old, hard working brother Gohan's. And Gohan was just so clueless, too.

James stuffed the money into his own pocket, then winked at Goten.

"Enjoy it! Come back if you need anything, and I mean _anything_ at all." James smiled, brushing his fingertips over Goten's cheek, and walked away to the next room where others greeted him enthusiastically. Goten rubbed his cheek like it was dirty.

He walked out of the building and, too quick for poor human sight to notice, flew into the evening sky. There was a chill in the air that came with October. Goten didn't care. He'd rather be cold. That made the blood coming from his cuts all the more warm and enjoyable. Besides, the cold fit him better. His own heart felt cold as ice.

He landed amongst a slew of dead leaves in a meadow surrounded by dying trees. He sat by a tree and began his ritualistic escape methods. One was getting high. His Saiyan genes often made it difficult for him to achieve a high easily, so he had to pay for the good stuff. Another form of precious escape was a daily performance for him- cutting. He never understood why it helped him release from his pain, but it did. And that was all that mattered. Other ways of escape usually involved either alcohol, heroine, cocaine, or just whatever he could get off the street. He didn't do that as much as weed and cutting, just because it was too much work to go through just to feel a little better. Those drugs never worked for very long on his strong Saiyan body, so efforts seemed wasted sometimes.

As Goten took more and more hits from the bong, his vision began to get hazy and strained. He leaves, all various shades of red, orange, and brown, all seemed to be dancing. Goten could leave his own mind and just dance with them, and he did. He smiled blissfully as the waltz of dead leaves swirled around him. He watched their patterns, seemingly flawless and easy. He tried to make the same patterns with his hands, drawing invisible lines in the air above him as the leaves continued their dance. This action had unknown consequences, though. Goten's memory broke loose.

---

"Trunks! Look! They're dancing!!"

A 7-year-old Trunks grinned at his best friend. "Goten, they aren't dancing. It's just the wind!" Leave it to Trunks to be reasonable during play time. Goten pouted.

"Just watch them, Trunks! It's like the wind is _making_ them dance. Do you see it?" Young Goten said, pointing at the swirling foliage before them. Trunks squinted dramatically and huffed.

"I just see some leaves blowing in the wind. But it's not like a dance. More like.. A fight!" Trunks smirked and sunk into a fighting stance."Goten! I bet you can't fight as well as those leaves can!" Goten smiled, stepping into his own stance. "I bet you I can! And I'll beat you, too!"Trunks laughed. "Yea, right! I'm the son of a prince! I can't be beaten by a weakling like you!" Goten huffed, pouting once again. "Truuuunks! I'm not weak!!"Trunks laughed again, and the sparring match began. The laughter of the children floating as effortlessly as the fall leaves among the trees.

---

Goten slammed his fist into the ground, busting the bong into tiny bits. His gaze froze momentarily on the blood coming out of his hand where the glass was imbedded. He felt the pain of it, and knew it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He quickly scrambled to his feet, fishing his pockets for a lifeline. He pulled out his pocket knife, gasping as his panic attack was now in full swing. His trembling hands fumbled with the knife, trying to open it and only succeeding in dropping it. "Fuck me!" he whispered in frustration. His head was pounding, he was in danger of losing it.

Without warning, the memory flashed behind his eyelids briefly and he screamed.

His power shot out around him, flinging his knife several feet away. He dropped to his knees, letting the heat of his super saiyan form creep up his spine. He felt tears burning in his eyes. He slammed his fists into the ground, over and over again. "WHY?!" he screamed, pounding on the ground with more mind was losing its grip. Why couldn't he stop himself?

Why did it pain him so deeply to think about Trunks? Why couldn't he just escape it?All these questions in his head fell on silence. The tears poured over and down his cheeks. He saw the tears fall on the ground in front of him, and remembered the stinging in his hand. He ripped the glass from his hand, not even wincing. He hastily pushed up the sleeve on his left arm and began slicing. At first, he wasn't paying attention to it. Then the blood seeped through heavily, warm and sticky. It mixed oddly with the dirt as it fell to the ground. Goten's tears halted and his breathing eased. He was escaping again. _Finally._

His hand still shaking, he tore the glass through his arm once more. And again. And again. And again. The blood was so thick now that he could no longer see the patterns he had made. He felt light headed. His super saiyan form faded the back of his consciousness, he felt his father and brother approaching. He didn't really care. He dropped the glass and tried to wipe some of the blood away. More only came out. He curled up on the ground, holding his arm to his chest and reveling in the warmth it brought to his icy heart. He wondered idly if he was going to die, but quickly dismissed the thought. This wasn't enough to kill a saiyan. He'd been through way worse than blood loss. He would survive. Damn it.

He heard the muffled calls of his father, and then the gasps as they reached wasn't sure what was being said, and once again it didn't matter to him. He escaped. That's all that mattered.

"Oh Kami, Goten! What have you been doing?" Goku asked as he scooped up his youngest son. They both saw the blood, but Gohan was first to find its source. He grabbed hold of Goten's arm, tearing it from its place on his chest, and gasped. Goku gasped as well."Did he.." Goku whispered, knowing the answer already. Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat.'W-we better get him to the hospital!" he mumbled, giving his father a shove.

Goku took to the skies, his 16-year-old son bleeding by self-made wounds in his arms, and his older son shocked beside him. His heart burned with pained for his son, as it normally did ever since Trunks had left this world. He never knew Goten suffered so much. The marks on his arms were a clear message of his son's pain.

The cuts spelled it out plainly.

'Why Trunks'

What kind of hell had Goten caged himself in?

*******

Woah what a way to update, huh? :PThis story is going to get complicated and dark, but no worries. I'm a sucker for happy endings..or mostly happy anyways. ;)

Tell me what you think, or give me any ideas you have. I'm always up for advice, constructive criticism, etc. Review please!!


	9. Fading

Spring of the Lilacs

Chapter 9- Fading

_---_

"Trunks! Why can't I get it right?" Goten whined, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Trunks sighed, running his tired hands through his hair.

"C'mon Goten, let's just try again." he replied, exasperated.

Goten sniffed, wiping his tears of frustration away. It felt like they had been in this stupid time chamber for weeks, and he still couldn't get the fusion technique completely perfected! He kept screwing it up.

"Trunks, why are you so perfect?" Goten asked suddenly, his dark innocent eyes staring up at his best blinked, taken aback by his question.

"Perfect? I, uh.."

"You can do everything right, Trunks! You can do _anything_ you want to!"

Trunks grinned. He reached his hand out to help Goten up.

"It's because I'm the son of a prince, I guess. But just because I can do it right, doesn't mean you can't. You can do anything you want too, Goten," he patted his friend on the shoulder, "You just gotta keep tryin'!" he exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up.

Goten smiled.

"You really think so?"

Trunks nodded. "Definitely."

Goten's smile widened. "Ok!"

"Now, let's try it again, Chibi. Ready?"

Goten giggled at the nickname Trunks had given him. He jumped back and got into the fusion dance stance.

"Ready, Trunks!"

"Fu…"

"..sion.."

"HA!"

The warm light erupted around them as two hearts became one.

_---_

His head was pounding. It felt like someone had beat the shit out of him. Goten chuckled to himself. _That_ was nothing new. Fighting and getting beaten was normal life for him.

He breathed in and went to roll over, but couldn't. His eyes shot open.

His gaze darted around the room, seeing nothing familiar. It was white, plain, and stale.

He tried to move again, and heard the sound of metal clanging on metal.

_I'm tied down?!_ he thought, now panicking.

Not only was he restrained to this uncomfortable bed in a strange white room, he also felt oddly weak and fatigued. It had to be the drugs still in him.

_Wait…still?_

Normally the effects of any drug wore off fast because of his saiyan blood.

He let go of this concern, distracted with more immediate ones. How the hell did he get here? Why couldn't he get out?

"HEY!! Somebody!" he yelled, his voice cracking. He coughed and yelled again.

"Hey! Help me!! Somebody!"

He struggled against the restraints, only succeeding in making the bed rock back and forth a little. He yelled in frustration.

Then, the white metal door opened up and a nurse came in, pushing a metal cart. She wore white scrub pants and a scrub shirt with annoyingly happy cartoons all over it. Her blonde hair was up in a bun on the back of her head with small strands of it falling into her face. She wasn't particularly pretty, but she wasn't really ugly either. She seemed nice enough. She smiled at Goten.

"Hello there. The doctor will be here in a minute. I'm just going to check you're vitals." she said, her voice high and entirely too sweet sounding.

She trotted over to Goten's bedside, pulling a flashlight out of her pocket.

"H-how did I get here? Where am I?" Goten asked urgently.

The nurse flashed the light into his eyes quickly, then put her fingers on the inside of his unbandaged wrist. She stared at her watch for a moment, then removed her fingers. Goten was getting annoyed that she wouldn't answer him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he yelled, surprising himself at how hostile he sounded.

She grinned slightly, her blue eyes looked at him sadly.

"It's alright, sweetie. Don't worry now." she said softly, pushing her metal cart out of the room.

Goten's heartbeat began to speed up again.

It wasn't like he had never woken up in a strange place with strange people, but he had never been _tied up. _He tried to take deep breaths to calm down.

She was a nurse, meaning he was in a hospital. Why a hospital? Why tied to a bed? Why white padding on the walls…

_Oh fuck me._ he thought, putting the clues together.

There was no way he was in a damn nut house. No way in hell.

Who would do this to him? Why..?

He thought back to what he remembered last.

Shattering the bong, the glass running through his skin, his father's voice.

_Father?!_

Immediately, he was enraged. He yelled and struggled more until the door opened again.

"Let me GO!! Damn it, let me fucking go!"

The doctor had a syringe in hand. Goten wished he could grab it away from him and stab something. Preferably the stupid doctor's forehead.

"Goten Son, you are in Greenleaf Mental Institution. You're family thought it best to keep you here for just a little while. For your own safety." he said, putting the needle into the IV attached to Goten's arm.

Goten growled and struggled more. The doctor began unwrapping his bandaged arm.

"It looks pretty much healed. And no scarring, luckily." He looked at Goten seriously.

"Now son, whenever you're ready to talk civilly, we will listen."

Goten cried out again.

"Why can't I go home?! Why the hell am I here? This isn't fair!" he screamed, wincing at his sore throat.

The doctor sighed.

"Listen, my name is Dr. Drake Hino. You can call me Drake if you want. I'm here to help you, Goten."

"I don't need you're help or anyone else's! I just need to go home! Please, man!" Tears began to sting in his eyes. Dr. Hino sat down on a stool beside the bed.

"We need to make sure you're alright first, Goten. Not just physically, but mentally as well." he said softly, leaning his arms on the edge of the bed.

Goten shook his head, trying to fight the fatigue that was threatening to take him out again.

"There's nothing wrong with me." he whispered.

Dr. Hino nodded, seeing that the drug he gave him was beginning to take affect.

"Would you like to see you family, Goten?"

Goten nodded, his eyes closing slowly.

"Trunks.." he whispered, barely audible

---

Goku walked down the long white hallway, Gohan at his side.

"What am I going to say to him?" Goku said, hands shoved in his pockets.

Gohan cleared his throat.

"This was for his own good, Dad. He could've hurt himself more if we didn't bring him here.""Yeah, but what if he hates me? He's going to hate me, Gohan!" Goku said with a sigh.

Gohan shook his head.

"Not in the long run, Dad. We're helping him here." Gohan said, putting a hand on his father's shoulder.

Goku nodded the corner, Dr. Hino waited in front of Goten's room.

"Mr. Son." he nodded towards the full blooded saiyan. Goku nodded back."Just one of you at a time. He's a little groggy and moody this morning. He was really upset and well, noisy when he woke up last night. So we had to give him something to calm him down." Dr. Hino said, opening the white metal door for them.

Goku went in slowly. His heart wrenched at the sight of his son, pale and sickly-looking and tied up with straps like some kind of animal. He looked back at the doctor.

"Are those really necessary?"

Dr. Hino nodded."If he weren't restrained, he would most likely injure himself again." he whispered.

Goku turned back to his son.

He approached Goten's bedside slowly.

"Goten?" he said tentatively.

Goten opened his black eyes, looking up at his grimaced inwardly at the coldness of his son's gaze.

"Hey buddy. How ya doin'?" he said with a small smile.

Goten's brow twitch.

"How..am I doing?" Goten repeated slowly.

Goku chewed on his lower lip.

Goten looked at the ceiling."Hm. How _am _I doing?" he said flatly. "Let's see. In a nut house, chained up like a criminal…"Goku stared down at his shoes. He knew Goten would hate him.

Goten suddenly laughed, an lifeless sound.

"At least I'm drugged up. That's not too bad."

Goku looked quizzically at smirked and looked at Goku."You know I hate you, right?"

Goku took a breath. "Yeah, I know."

"Hmph."

"But Goten, we were worried! We didn't know what else to do for you!" Goku put his hand on Goten's, leaning closer.

"We just want you to get better, not hurt yourself! I..I didn't know how to help you."

Goten's eyes were empty as he stared at his father silently.

"Son, I wish..I wish I had known you were hurting so much.." Goku brushed his son's forehead with his fingers. "I could have kept you safe. I should have-""Shut up."

Goku stared at him.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit. I just want to go home." he said roughly, his hands curling into fists in the sheets.

Goku stepped back."Goten, you need to stay here.." he looked away from Goten's glare. "You need to get better. They can help you here."

Goten scrunched his eyes shut and screamed, causing the doctor and Gohan to run into the room.

Goten tried to summon his saiyan powers and found nothing. This upset him more.

"Why the FUCK can't I get out of here?! Why can't I transform and fly out of here?!!" he screamed, thrashing around beneath his bonds.

Dr. Hino looked at Goten like he was completely insane. Goku and Gohan knew what was going on. Goku leaned in closely to his youngest son.

"Bulma helped us restrain your ki with a special...machine. It's to keep you safe-""Safe?! Safe from what!!" Goten yelled, his wide eyes locked on his father.

"From yourself." Gohan said sadly, his head hanging with guilt.

Goten stopped struggling suddenly, realization striking his face. They could take his ki, but not his inborn saiyan strength. He had to play calm so they would stop giving him drugs. Then he could concentrate on busting out of this place.

They watched as in a matter of seconds Goten became completely still.

"Goten?" Goku whispered, reaching a hand out.

Goten felt a tear escape his eye, cursing mentally at it. Goku's heart was broken at the sight of his son.

"Goten, I-"

"Fuck off." Goten said, his face void of emotion.

Dr. Hino nudged Gohan. "Perhaps we should let Goten rest." he said. Gohan nodded and pulled his stunned father from the room slowly, shutting the door behind them.

Goten stared at the ceiling.

Fine. If they wanted to play a game, he would play. And he would win.

He would play 'good crazy kid' and get these damn straps removed. Then he would get his strength back and escape. Next time, no one would be there to save him. He would make sure he could not be saved.

Goten Son's eyes stayed locked on to the ceiling, cold and empty.

The dark circles under his onyx eyes made him look exactly as he felt- dead. Dead to the world and everyone in it.

As soon as he won the game, he would escape it all. Forever.

******

Not a great chapter, but necessary. The next one will be better.

Review, let me know what you think, give advice/ constructive criticism.

Thanks a million for all those who still read this. I love you guys ^-^

Next chapter: Dead Weight Game. Goten plays the "game" and starts to win. Until his own mind starts playing its own games and Goten begins to see things, unsure of what's real and what's not. Is it merely withdrawal, or something more?


End file.
